


Ralsei's a wingman and hooks Kim up with Oprah and Monster Kid which I guess makes them pedos.

by orphan_account



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But not a makeout, By crabbycreeper, Corpses, Crabbycreeper, I lied, I'm self promoting, I'm working on an actual fic I swear, Multi, Noelle is the main character because duh, Not all my fics will be about random people making out, Smexy, fight, im abandoning this, joke, kim needs to clean her room, pedo, this is garbage, unless...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ralsei's a good wingman.
Relationships: Monster kid/Oprah Winfrey/Kim Kardashian, Ralsei & Kim Kardashian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ralsei's a wingman and hooks Kim up with Oprah and Monster Kid which I guess makes them pedos.

Ralsei was a lonely prince. So when he saw Kim Kardashian on TV, he knew that they had to be friends. So he got determined and teleported out of the darkner world and went to Kims house. It turns out he walked in on Kim and Kourtney fighting, Kim going super Saiyan and murdering Kourtney. Ralsei had never seen such smexyness before and offered to help clean. Kim said "no, I like the smell of decay." and Ralsei nodded in agreement. Then Kim told him "You know who Oprah is?" and Ralsei's mouth watered. "ok so I'm going to date her pedo ass now, so... yeah" Ralsei's eyes widened as he told Kim: "I know MK!" "yayay!" they both screamed. And then Ralsei teleported them to Oprah's house, where she was making out with MK. Oprah got up and saw Kim's smexyness and started drooling on MK's head. "hey"! they yelled out. Kim looked at MK and stripped them down, and then Oprah striped Kim down. Ralsei watched as they all stared at each other nude. He was happy about helping. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Oprah or Kim are bad people. This is all in good fun.


End file.
